Corruption
by Takk
Summary: Set in TTT. FINISHED Troubled by dreams sent by Galadriel, the Fellowship are warned of a great danger lurking in Lothlorien.
1. A familiar Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Nup. I wish I did, but then so does almost everyone else.  
  
Summary: Set in TTT, (I'll probably mostly follow the movie.) All members of the Fellowship are troubled by violent and disturbing dreams of a familiar voice and another. As the dreams get worse and worse as they all realise who that familiar voice belongs to. The other, a dark, cloaked figure is wrecking havoc on this person's home and Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are faced with a hard decision. Save Merry and Pippin or save this Lady from pain and certain death.  
  
Corruption A Familiar Voice - Chapter One  
  
Merry and Pippin were slung carelessly to the ground by the Uruks and left to themselves as the rest of the Uruk-Hai party began to argue over food provisions.  
  
Pippin looked over at Merry and was distressed to see a large cut on his forehead.  
  
"Merry, are you alright?" He asked, shuffling himself closer to his cousin with his bound hands and elbows. The two Hobbits were exhausted after a long, hard day of running, being tossed around on the backs of foul smelling Uruks, and trying to keep themselves from being eaten.  
  
Merry didn't reply, as he was already asleep.  
  
Seeing his cousin asleep, Pippin realised how tired he was and within seconds, he was snoring peacefully.  
  
The two Hobbits tossed and turned as a dream came suddenly, shattered the peacefulness of a dreamless sleep.  
  
Pippin heard a voice, so familiar to him, yet he could not recognise it.  
  
"No, please! Leave them!"  
  
Pippin knew he was dreaming and knew he had heard that voice before, but from where?  
  
"Come, my Lady. You know I shall not rest until you are by my side."  
  
Pippin shuddered in his sleep, the venomous voice filling him with dread.  
  
"I would never join you!" The familiar voice spat.  
  
"Together, my Lady, we could rule Middle Earth."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not? Even you could not resist such an offer."  
  
A blurry picture crept its way in among the voices but Pippin could not see who, or what were talking.  
  
"I do not desire absolute power over this land."  
  
The venomous voice chuckled at the familiar voice's reply.  
  
Pippin could now see two figures. One, a tall, dark, cloaked figure and the other, tall and slim, and so well known to Pippin that he was almost creaming in frustration at not being able to place a name to this Lady.  
  
The tall, dark figure with the venomous voice was holding the other by the throat, a sword poised to strike if she should try to get away.  
  
"Why don't you?" He asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"I don't wish to be anywhere near you."  
  
The dark figure tightened his grip on the Lady's throat.  
  
"You know what I am capable of doing, if you disobey me!" The dark figure hissed.  
  
"I don't obey anyone!" The other voice said, wincing as the dark figure brought the sword down so the cool metal met her throat.  
  
The dark figure relaxing his hold so the other could speak.  
  
"You will soon." He said, forcing her head around. Another figure, also familiar to Pippin was being held by two big Uruk-Hai.  
  
"Leave him be!"  
  
The dark figure chuckled.  
  
"I want to be sure you know what the consequences are if you refuse my offer."  
  
One of the Uruk-Hai unsheathed a sword and held it above their captive's neck.  
  
"Please, don't!" She was crying now, tears flowing down her cheeks as she was forced to watch.  
  
"Join me, my Lady, and together, we could rule this Land."  
  
The familiar voice turned her head away and spoke directly into the dark figure's face.  
  
"I will NEVER serve you, Sauron."  
  
The name shocked Pippin so, that he woke up in a state of terror. Looking over to Merry, he saw that his cousin was awake also. He didn't need to ask. He could see from the look on Merry's face that he had had the same dream.  
  
At that very moment, all other members of the Fellowship awoke from the same dream in states of confusion and disbelief.  
  
Aragorn frowned as he saw Gimli stirring, crying out about murder. Legolas, his other companion, was sitting on a rock looking deeply puzzled.  
  
"Did you-" He started to ask.  
  
Legolas interrupted, his cool blue eyes troubled. "Yes, I think we all did."  
  
Gimli looked very worried. "Her voice was so familiar, yet so unclear."  
  
Aragorn looked at his two companions.  
  
"There is only one Lady with that voice. Only one that-"  
  
"No!" Gimli cried out.  
  
Legolas frowned, then looked shocked.  
  
"A warning. Of danger and corruption. But she..she would never be in such a position as to be weaker than Sauron!"  
  
Aragorn looked puzzled. "You doubt Sauron's powers? We can never guess how strong he has become."  
  
"No." Legolas said firmly, shaking his head. "I refuse to believe it."  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas. "But how could Sauron get there? I thought he was too weak to take physical form."  
  
Gimli looked at the sky and sighed.  
  
"Perhaps that was the warning. It can't only be coincidence that we all had the same dream." Aragorn said, rising to his feet.  
  
Gimli closed his eyes and sighed again.  
  
If anyone should have heard his reply, they would have noticed the sad note in his voice as he said in the fading dark:  
  
"It is as I fear, Master Elf, Aragorn."  
  
Legolas suppressed a sob and closed his eyes. Aragorn hung his head.  
  
"It was a warning from the Lady Galadriel."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please r&r! It's my first go at the serious type stuff, so tell me what its like (cos my opinion's biased) oh yeah, and title, I know its not very good, I'm working on it. 


	2. Realisation

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fellowship or any other characters from Lord of the Rings. All I own at the moment is...um...not much.  
  
Corruption  
  
Realisation and Another dream - Chap Two  
  
Merry and Pippin sat in shocked silence. They too had interpreted the dream as a warning.  
  
"But how?" His face looked worried and tired. Neither of them had got back to sleep after waking after the dream.  
  
"How did Sauron get to her? Does this mean Frodo and Sam are in more danger than before?" Merry shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Pippin. I don't think anyone would. Maybe that was the point of the warning."  
  
As Merry lay down and studied the leaves on the tree above him, sudden fatigue swamped his already exhausted mind. Exhausted from the stress of possible danger to the lives of their friends and from fear of their current situation, stuck with unpleasant, foul smelling Uruk-Hai.  
  
Merry's eyes started to flutter shut and Pippin let his older cousin sleep, keeping watch for any sign of movement from the Uruks.  
  
  
  
Another dream came swiftly to the mind of Meriadoc. He was half expecting it, but it still came as a bit of a surprise. But what he saw shocked him to the bone.  
  
Sauron, still clad in black, his face completely hidden, was holding a sword tightly against Galadriel's throat, forcing her to watch as her people and Sauron's armies were fighting for Lothlorien.  
  
Galadriel was a mess, her once beautiful and flawless face looking worn and tired. Her long blonde hair was tangled and dirty, her white dress torn and bloodied.  
  
But the thing that really caught the eye of the young Hobbit was her eyes. They were full of bitterness and remorse.  
  
"Please stop." She said in a small voice. Her body language concluded Merry's fears; she had given up hope of fighting against Sauron.  
  
Sauron just laughed.  
  
Merry tried to catch a glimpse of the dark lord's face, but all he saw was the eye. Sauron used his free hand to brush back the hair from Galadriels face and caress her cheek. "Join me, my Lady, and it will all stop."  
  
Galadriel was silent, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I will not, never!" She said firmly.  
  
Sauron pulled his hand back and sucked in a sharp breath, as if she had just slapped him. "Then this won't end." He gestured to the bodies of dead and wounded elves (and orcs) that littered the Forests of Lothlorien.  
  
Sauron chuckled to himself.  
  
Merry could see Galadriels face turn from sorrow to anger. She looked so angry, Merry was certain she would burst.  
  
"I would much like to see your granddaughter." Sauron said casually, as if arranging a visit.  
  
"You leave Arwen alone!" Galadriel said, her voice shaking with anger.  
  
Sauron sighed. "I pity you elves, really. You are all powerless against me."  
  
Galadriel shuddered knowing it was true.  
  
Merry was jerked from his brief sleep by Pippin. "Come on, Merry!" He said with a note of urgency in his voice. He helped the sleepy Hobbit to his feet as he was shaking all over from the horror of the dream.  
  
Merry looked at Pippin, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"I saw her again, Pip." He said in a quiet voice.  
  
Pippin looked at Merry with a cheerless face.  
  
"I know, Merry. I saw her too."  
  
Merry sighed and ran a heavy hand through his hair.  
  
"How could he do that? How can he be so cruel?"  
  
Pippin shrugged and stretched his arms over his head, and letting out a loud yawn.  
  
"I don't know, Merry. I just don't know." He said, casting a nervous look in the direction of the Uruk-Hai.  
  
Then, two of the Uruk-Hai stopped the two hobbits from conversing any further by picking them up and separating them. They were on the move again.  
  
Merry sighed and prepared himself for what looked like a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello pplz, thanks for your reviews. Uh, about the paragraphing, I have no idea how to get it so it doesn't block (I've been trying, believe me. I uploaded the first chapter like a ten times and then removing it cos it kept blocking.) Advice on this would be very much appreciated. 


	3. Gone to Ruin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings or places in Lord of the Rings. Or in this fic (unless I decide to make random guest appearances or something.. I assure you, that won't happen.)  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Three - Gone to Ruin  
  
Galadriel, once the fair Lady of Lorien, sat alone. She was devastated.  
  
She had seen close friends and fellow elves killed by the horrid hand of Sauron. Silvery tears constantly flowed down her cheeks now. She was powerless against Sauron's power, she knew it.  
  
On his sudden arrival to Lothlorien, he had cast a spell on the Lady, restricting her to only a small part of her power. She was furious at this and spent most of her time alone trying to get it back.  
  
She drew in a haggard breath and stood. She had decided to look into her mirror.  
  
She walked the well-known path, taking in the beauty of the trees around her. She was thankful that Sauron had not decided to destroy this part of her home. She felt she would be completely won over if he did.  
  
She descended the stairs slowly. Memories of bringing the Ring-Bearer here flooded her tortured mind. She remembered his innocence and his confusion at first to what he had seen.  
  
A smile lingered on her lips, the first in a long time. She picked up the ewer and filled it with water.  
  
As she emptied the ewer, another memory, this time of Sauron's threat to "see" Arwen again. She shivered and looked into the mirror.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli still pursued the troop of Uruk-Hai that had taken Merry and Pippin, but were torn between saving their two companions and aiding Lothlorien.  
  
Merry and Pippin were still with the Uruk-Hai, but unhurt.  
  
Frodo and Samwise were trying their best to get to a place that seemed impossible to the both of them.  
  
A new image came to the surface of the mirror. One of blackened ground and a few dead tree stumps where Lothlorien once was. One of the members of the Fellowship being caught, the One Ring being returned to Sauron. Galadriels breath caught in her throat. Another image came of the ones close to her being captured and forced to work a life of slavery, of death. Galadriel pulled away and closed her eyes, suppressing violent sobs.  
  
"It is what will come to pass if you shall back away and let Sauron wreck havoc on Lothlorien." She told herself firmly. She walked away from her mirror, the held back tears wet on her face.  
  
Merry and Pippin were still held on the backs of the two Uruks that had first taken them. Pippin was barely awake, his eyes kept fluttering closed, but the images that lay beneath his eyelids were enough to keep him awake.  
  
Suddenly, the Uruk-Hai troop came to a halt. Someone at the front had smelt something. "What is it?" One of the Uruk-Hai asked.  
  
The other sniffed the air again. "Man-flesh" He replied.  
  
Pippin's attention was caught by the Uruks reply. "Aragorn." He whispered to himself.  
  
After a moments thought, he tugged away at his elvish brooch with his teeth, and keeping a wary eye on those around him, he dropped the brooch into the grass, hoping Aragorn would find it.  
  
The pace was quickened after the scent of Aragorn had been smelt. Pippin was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. He kept an eye out for Merry, hoping they would be able to talk soon.  
  
Aragorn lay with his ear to the ground, his eyes closed, and his ears listening to the faint rumble of the Uruks footfalls. "They've quickened their pace." He said to himself and looked up to the plains ahead. "They must have caught our scent."  
  
He looked back at his other two companions. "Hurry!" He cried and ran ahead, still clinging to the hope that they could catch them.  
  
Behind him, Legolas turns to call back to Gimli. "Come on, Gimli!"  
  
Gimli paused and leaned on his axe, out of breath. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. No sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell. And haunting dreams threatening to slow us." Legolas looked back at Gimli, a smile playing on his lips. "Come on, Gimli. We'll find them yet."  
  
Images of war, death and pain shot through Frodo's head causing him to wake up. He gasped out and gripped the ring that lay beneath his shirt on a silver chain. Beside him, his trusty friend, Samwise lay snoring, wrapped up in his own sleep, having his own dreams.  
  
Frodo sat up and looked around. They had come to rest in the middle of what seemed endless rocky terrain. He rubbed his aching neck, and not for the first time on his quest, wished he were back at Bag End in his own, comfortable bed.  
  
His fragmented thoughts came back to his dream. Not the first of that kind to come to him while he slept, he wondered what they could mean. Usually, he had nightmares of the Nazgûl and of the Eye, but recently, dreams of a war in Lothlorien had been troubling his sleep.  
  
The night before, he had had a disturbing dream about his wise, old friend Gandalf. The memory of him brought Frodo to tears. He sniffed, wiped his eyes on his sleeve and lay back down to rest, hoping he could sleep peacefully, without dreaming.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were running. Harder and faster this time, hoping to gain on the Uruk-Hai, hoping to find some proof that their search for the two Hobbits was not in vain.  
  
Legolas had just turned around to check if Gimli was keeping up when Aragorn stopped suddenly and picked up Pippin's elven brooch from the ground. His heavy heart was lightened with the hope that they made still be alive.  
  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said more to himself than anything.  
  
Legolas stopped and turned to Aragorn and saw the elven brooch in his hands. "They may yet be alive." He said. "And less than a day ahead of us!" Aragorn said, a note of excitement in his voice.  
  
That night, another dream haunted the minds of the Fellowship.  
  
"I am getting sick of this pointless death." Sauron tittered, stroking the hilt of his sword. "I wish you would accept my offer for it would be such a waste of life to completely destroy this wondrous forest you call your home."  
  
Galadriels face was not tear stained, as it had been the past few nights. It was not filled with sorrow and sadness. There was something else that burned in the fire of her heart that one could not firmly place their finger on.  
  
"Something of mine has gone missing." Sauron said, taking a step closer to the Lady and placing his hand on her arm.  
  
"Is that my problem?" Galadriel snapped, pulling back, revealing her anger.  
  
"No," He said, shaking his head slowly as if thinking her reply over in his mind.  
  
"But I think you know where it is." 


	4. A Weak Point

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Four - A weak point.  
  
"What?" Galadriel asked, her voice kinder, trying to lull Sauron into a false sense of..what? Understanding? She shook her head, figuratively, ridding her head of these thoughts. She had to concentrate.  
  
"What have you lost, Dark One?"  
  
Sauron tipped his head back and surveyed the treetops above him. "I think you know."  
  
"Your ring?" "Yes, my Ring." He snapped irritably, lowering his head enough to glare at her. "What else?"  
  
Galadriel smiled inwardly, taking pains to keep her outward face clear of any emotion. She had hit a weak point.  
  
'Stupid.' She told herself. 'You're completely and utterly stupid. Of course that's his weak point.'  
  
  
  
The Uruks stopped at nightfall. By then, they were smellier than ever and very annoyed. One decided to open his mouth and complain.  
  
"We're going no further until we've had a breather!"  
  
The head Uruk, Uglúk rolled his eyes.  
  
"Get a fire going!" He roared back at the tired and grumpy Uruks. The Uruk-Hai started taking their rest and Pippin took this opportunity to wriggle his way over to Merry.  
  
"Had another dream." Pippin said quietly, his face downcast. Merry nodded and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I can't take much more of it, Pippin." He said through his fingers, his voice muffled. "I think we may have made a mistake leaving the Shire."  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam walked among the rocky terrain, heads down. They hadn't said a word to each other since the realisation that they had had they same dream. They hadn't spoken since they came to the conclusion that it was a warning, not a coincidence.  
  
It was Sam who broke the long, uncomfortable silence. "Uh, Mr. Frodo? This looks strangely familiar."  
  
Frodo lifted his head and let out a huge sigh of frustration.  
  
"That's because we've been here before!" He cried, his eyes filling with unwept tears. He grabbed the Ring beneath his shirt, swallowed the angry tears and looked up at Sam.  
  
"We're going in circles!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know that was extremely short, but I've written all these other chapters and if I kept continuing this one, it wouldn't make sense. Thanks very much to my reviewers. The story gets a little darker from now on; some deaths and I change the storyline a bit. So if you think "Hey, that doesn't happen in the movie," that's why. Well, ok, I change the storyline a lot. 


	5. Lost the Cool

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own them, though in my plan for world domination, I plan to own them. Hahahahahahaha.ahem.  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Five - Lost the Cool.  
  
Frodo jerked awake, his left hand clasped firmly around the Ring and his right hand on his sword. Beside him, Sam lay, his eyes watching the stars above.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" He asked, sitting up and handing Frodo a piece of Lembas from his pack. Frodo took the Lembas and chewed on it half-heartedly.  
  
"He's wanting to know where the ring is, Sam." He said, looking around at the surroundings. "I'm afraid she might tell him."  
  
Sam snorted and choked. "Oh, come on now, Mr. Frodo." He said, and cleared his throat. "She wouldn't do a thing like that!"  
  
Frodo let out a huge sigh and pulled the ring out from underneath his shirt. He sat there for a moment, admiring the simplistic beauty of the Ring.  
  
"Yes," He finally said, stuffing the ring and chain back inside his shirt before Sam could see. "Why would she do that?"  
  
**  
  
Galadriel sat alone in an isolated spot. She had requested time alone to think over Sauron's offer. She did not think the Dark Lord would be so easily fooled but he had been willing to let Galadriel the time without a guard, and she was glad.  
  
"Easily fooled?" She said aloud. She shook her head and sighed. "Don't be so stupid! He's hardly going to be easily fooled, he's planning something."  
  
She sighed and tipped her head back to look at the treetops surrounding. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath.  
  
"My Lady?" A quiet voice asked.  
  
Galadriel turned in her seat and stood, looking for the source of the voice.  
  
"My eyes fool me!" She said quietly. "Celeborn?" Her voice came out a hoarse whisper, her eyes filled momentarily with tears.  
  
"Galadriel, my love."  
  
She saw her beloved husband come into view, surrounded in a brilliant white light. She ran forward, her heart aching, and embraced him tightly, her face buried in his hair.  
  
"I missed you-" She started, but Celeborn cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "Shhh.." He said and gave her the gentlest of kisses. She hugged him tightly, a radiant smile on her face. Beneath Galadriels arms, Celeborns form changed. Galadriel stepped back, her eyes full of hurt as Sauron formed in front of her.  
  
"Have you decided yet?" He demanded.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn. Legolas and Gimli saw the whole thing in their dreams that night, and when the sun had fully risen, they continued on, having stopped a little while to recover themselves. As the day progressed, they realised, with sinking hearts, that Merry and Pippin where being taken to Isengard.  
  
"So it is Saruman who gives speed to these creatures." Aragorn said with a rare bitterness to his voice.  
  
**  
  
Frodo and Sam winced as another ear piercing shriek ripped itself from the creature's throat. "It burns us! It burns us!" He cried.  
  
Sam wrinkled his nose and pulled harder on the rope, but Gollum kept screaming and carrying on.  
  
"It's hopeless! Every orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him!"  
  
Gollum looked up, eyes wild and wide. "No! No! That would kill us!"  
  
Sam sneered and tugged a little harder on the rope. They had picked up the unfortunate creature that morning when he had tried to attack the two Hobbits in their sleep.  
  
"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam yelled at Gollum as he twisted and moaned, tugged weakly at the rope around his neck.  
  
Frodo looked at Gollum, then back to Sam. "Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him."  
  
Gollum looked up and gave a weak smile. "We be nice to them if they be nice to us. Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears." He begged.  
  
Frodo looked at Gollum, a tough decision on his mind.  
  
**  
  
"Where is it?" Sauron bellowed, causing the trees around to shake. "I swear I would rip you to shred with my bare hands, were you no use to me!"  
  
Galadriel looked up at the smouldering Lord, her eyesight was blurred. She was bordering on unconsciousness.  
  
Sauron had hit her in his frustration causing Galadriel to fall backwards and crack her head on a stone bench that had been behind her. Although the pain was great, she could feel her immortality at work.  
  
"A company of..nine!" Sauron spat, ripping through Galadriels thoughts and read them as if they were pages in a book.  
  
"They passed through your realm, one bearing the Ring of Power. MY Ring!"  
  
Galadriel winced and curled herself into a little ball, the pain thundering through her head with every movement.  
  
"The company split. One died, at the hands of one of Saruman's Uruk-Hai."  
  
Galadriel whimpered as Sauron knelt down beside her and caressed her cheek. She felt her head would explode and tried, not for the first time to overpower Sauron with her mind, but found it impossible for the spell that bound most of her powers was still in place.  
  
"A Halfling carries it."  
  
Galadriel gulped and drew a haggard breath.  
  
"Frodo Baggins."  
  
She passed out.  
  
**  
  
"He knows who I am!" Frodo cried, waking Sam from his sleep. Beside them, Gollum looked up, surprised.  
  
"Sauron knows I have the Ring!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for your reviews guys! I'll update again soon, hopefully I can get another chapter typed up and ready to post by tomorrow. 


	6. It Comes at a Price

Disclaimer: Sadly, my plan for world domination won't be taking place because..well...it just can't. And so, I can't claim Lotr as mine. Damn!  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Six - It comes at a Price  
  
  
  
Gandalf was on the outskirt of Fangorn Forest. He knew that he should go in and meet the two Hobbits. He had already met the Ents, and they had agreed to help. He knew he should meet Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, and take them to Edoras, but something held him back. He was seated upon Shadowfax, a magnificent white horse, a fresh wind blowing in his face.  
  
He took a deep breath and turned towards Mordor. He had to find Frodo and Samwise.  
  
**  
  
Merry and Pippin couldn't quite believe their eyes. All around them, the trees surrounding were groaning and moving, frightening the Uruk-Hai and the Orcs. While their captors were distracted, Merry grabbed Pippins arm and pulled him as he shuffled along the ground.  
  
Around them, screams could be heard as the Riders of Rohan came crashing into the clearing, picking of Uruk-Hai and Orcs with arrows as they rode.  
  
"Merry!" Pippin cried over the screams.  
  
Merry stopped and looked up at the Riders, a huge smile breaking over his face.  
  
"C'mon!" He said to Pippin. "Anyone who kills Orcs and Uruk-Hai is my best friend!" The Rohirrim were everywhere now, shooting Uruks and slaughtering Orcs. The two Hobbits helped each other to their feet and made a run for the Forest that was next the where they had stopped. It was their only available shelter.  
  
They hadn't got far when they both heard the sounds of someone pursuing them. Pippin grabbed Merry's sleeve and pointed at a large tree that was a little way ahead. Bother Hobbits made a dash for the tree and scrambled up it as quick as they could. Suddenly, the tree starting moving, a low moan escaping from the creaky limbs. Pippin squeaked and grabbed onto Merry.  
  
"The tree!" He gasped, barely able to breathe from fear. "The tree's moving!"  
  
"Tree?" A loud voice boomed, startling Pippin so that he nearly wet himself with fright. "I am no tree! I am and Ent! Your friend has asked for my help, and I am on my way to give it." He said at an infuriatingly slow pace.  
  
"What friend?" Merry demanded. The Ent let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"The White Wizard of course!" He boomed, picking the two hobbits up in his hands where he could see them.  
  
"Saruman?" Pippin whispered in disbelief, his jaw dropping open. "He is no friend of ours!" He shrieked. "He is our foe!"  
  
The Ent gave what could be interpreted as a smile. "No, no," He said even slower than before. "The Wizard I speak of is against Saruman the Treacherous." The Ent said, and started walking, with huge long strides towards Isengard.  
  
"But you said the 'White Wizard'!" Merry said, his face full of confusion.  
  
"I did.' The Ent replied.  
  
Pippin sighed in frustration and looked into the great amber pools that the Ent had for eyes. "Where are you taking us?" He asked, watching the forest around them. It was thinning out and he could smell an awful burnt smell drifting on the wind.  
  
"To Isengard." The Ent said, matter-of-factly. "I have an old score to settle."  
  
**  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were running along a barren plain when the sound of thundering hooves came to their ears. They duck behind a large rock just in time and watched in awe as a troop of Riders, at least two thousand strong came galloping over the hill.  
  
Aragorn stepped out from behind the rock as the last few Riders rode past and called out to them.  
  
"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"  
  
At the head of the troop, the leader held up his hand and gestured for the Riders to turn around. The Riders made a quick turn and came back towards the three, surrounding them in an ever-tightening circle, pointing their spears menacingly at them. The leader came forward.  
  
"What business does a man, an elf and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He asked demandingly. "Speak quickly!"  
  
Aragorn held his hands up in surprise.  
  
Gimli looked at the leader evenly and said: "If you give me your name, Horsemaster, I will give you mine!"  
  
The Rider dismounted and stepped towards Gimli. Aragorn placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The Rider said, sneering at Gimli.  
  
Legolas scowled and in a lightening fast move, whipped an arrow out and pulled back his bowstring. "You would die before your stroke fell!"  
  
There was a tense moment, the Rider pressing their spears even closer to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Finally, Aragorn pushed Legolas' arm down.  
  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm." Aragorn said quickly. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King."  
  
The Rider removed his helmet, and the spears were withdrawn. "King Theoden no longer recognises friends from foe." He said, a grave look lingering on his face. "Not even his own kin."  
  
Aragorn nodded and looked at the Rider with a just face.  
  
"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claim lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." The Rider continued, looking at the three suspiciously.  
  
"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Legolas said angrily, glaring at the Rider.  
  
The Rider sighed. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them in the night."  
  
Gimli gasped in shock. "There were two Hobbits!" He said desperately. "Did you see two Hobbits with them?"  
  
The Rider looked at Gimli with what could be pity.  
  
"We left none alive, we piled the bodies and burned them."  
  
**  
  
Galadriel was trying to stop herself from drowning in her grief. She was struggling though, the dark cold waters of pity threatened to take her at almost every moment.  
  
Sauron had Celeborn in front of him, his sword in hand. Galadriels heart ached with longing, for the two had been separated since the day of Sauron's sudden arrival.  
  
Sauron was wearing an incredibly bored look as he asked of Galadriel: "Do you love this Elf?"  
  
"Yes!" Galadriel replied immediately, afraid of what Sauron was going to do.  
  
Sauron ran the edge of his blade down Celeborns neck, lightly, tracing a line from his left ear lobe to his collarbone.  
  
Celeborn didn't even flinch. He had faith in his wife, he trusted her to do what was right.  
  
"Will you join with me and leave this forsaken Elf?" He asked, a cruel smile twisted on his face as he pulled her in close to him.  
  
Galadriel didn't reply. Instead, she looked at Celeborn and held his steady gaze before dropping her eyes to the floor, tears wet on her face.  
  
'I love you..' She whispered in Celeborns mind, tears welling up and spilling down her pale cheeks.  
  
"And I you." Celeborn replied quietly, out loud.  
  
"Well?" Sauron demanded, his temper flaring at the exchanged of looks, and words. "Will you be my Lady?" He asked of Galadriel.  
  
Galadriel shivered violently and glared at Sauron with the deepest hatred she could summon.  
  
"No." She said bluntly. Sauron sighed and looked at Celeborn, his blade was resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Very well." He said, and plunged his sword into Celeborns chest.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sobs* Poor Celeborn. Next chapter coming soon. Please review! Please? Pretty, pretty please? 


	7. Many Meetings

Disclaimer: Well, since my plan for world - AND Lotr domination has failed miserably, I shall simply go back to saying: I don't own them.  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Seven - Many Meetings  
  
  
  
Gandalf held the One Ring in his left hand and the hand of Frodo Baggins in his right, his pace steady increasing. Frodo and Sam had to run to match the long strides of Mithrandir as he pulled the Hobbits towards Rohan.  
  
As he walked, and the Hobbits ran, Gandalf quickly explained why he had come and taken the Great Ring of Power from Frodo. Frodo, who had been slipping deeper and deeper into the clutches of the Ring, felt horribly bitter about the whole thing. Gandalf went to pains explaining his plan over and over, in great detail, much to the horror of Samwise and Frodo.  
  
"But," Frodo said, stumbling for the third time. He stood up with a grumpy look on his face and brushed himself down. "You said only the Fires of Mordor could destroy the One Ring."  
  
Gandalf grabbed Frodo's hand again, mumbling and barking at Sam to hurry up. Sam sighed irritably and glared at Gandalf. Even the mischievous Gollum, who had cleared off as soon as Gandalf arrived, was better company. At least he wasn't bossy. Both Hobbits were in denial with what was happening.  
  
"Sam," Frodo said, turning back to his friend. "I swear I'm having the strangest dream. Gandalf has come back from the dead and is now planning of a way to destroy the One Ring."  
  
Gandalf then stopped suddenly. He turned to Frodo and gave him a small smile. "Oh, don't be silly, Frodo. I didn't die."  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow and turned back to Sam. "He's even like the old Gandalf, every now and then."  
  
Gandalf chuckled lightly, and then whistled out a long low note followed by one of a higher pitch. A magnificent white horse came running up over the hill.  
  
Sam gasped and breathed: "That is the most wonde-" Gandalf rounded on him, the old Gandalf gone, and a snarling, raving lunatic in his place.  
  
"For Valar's Sake!" He roared, his eyes glinting. "Its just a flaming Horse!"  
  
Sam was shocked. He took a step back and gulped, several times. Gandalf had an odd expression on his face as he mounted Shadowfax. Frodo and Sam watched him ride towards a large hill with a golden hall at its top. Edoras.  
  
**  
  
Galadriel was in shock. Her already pale skin was now so white, it was unearthly. In his rare moments of humanity, Sauron felt a little concerned for how she faired, but could never bring himself to ask.  
  
Galadriel couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything, but for the awful scene playing itself over and over again in her mind.  
  
Sauron took this shock as an opportunity to take Galadriel to Rivendell to pay a visit to Arwen. She went without a fight.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli learned of Celeborns death as they left Fangorn and found themselves not far from Edoras. They could see the Golden Hall winking out to them in the distance.  
  
Legolas, stuck with sudden grief of the death of another Elf, could not go on. Aragorn sat with him as he grieved.  
  
"Cry your tears now, Legolas." He said quietly, patting the Elf's shoulder. "For later on, we may have no time. Grief is better spent now, than later when you have time to dwell on it."  
  
Legolas wept, silently. By mid-day, they were ready to move on.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Sauron watched Galadriel closely and they rode to Rivendell. This wasn't hard as she was in sitting in front of him on his horse, Arúk. She had to be kept safe; her powers vital in his final plan. He knew that if Galadriel would not come to him, willingly, she would have to be forced. She was unconscious, her head leaning heavily on his shoulder. He smiled a cruel smile at the thoughts of wrecking havoc on Rivendell.  
  
'This,' He thought to himself, as Galadriel started to stir. 'Is going to be fun.'  
  
  
  
**  
  
The three hunters, now with Edoras clear in their view, stopped a moment to admire its picturesque beauty. Legolas looked to the steps of the Golden Hall and saw two tiny figures sitting on the stairs.  
  
"I believe," Legolas said, narrowing his eyes to be certain, "That those two brown spots you see on the stairs of the Golden Hall, are our two little friends. And.." He said, walking a few steps closer to double- check. "I believe they are sharing a cake of Lembas."  
  
Aragorn laughed and clapped Legolas' shoulder. "You Elves never cease to amaze me with your gift of extremely good sight. I can barely make out the stairs."  
  
Legolas counted and grinned at Aragorn. "I could tell you how many steps there are."  
  
Aragorn laughed again, worry lines smoothing out from his face.  
  
Gimli frowned and squinted into the distance. "What stairs?"  
  
**  
  
The fight between the Ents and the cursed creatures of Isengard was in full flood, literally. Some Ents had managed to break the dam that held the river Isen, allowing it to roar down the slopes to Orthanc and wreck is devastation on Isengard.  
  
The fires of Isengard were put out, and Saruman, who was confined to his tower, Orthanc, screamed curses at the Ents, shaking his fist in rage.  
  
He had massed a great army, and army that served the purpose of destroying man kind, an army of ten thousand strong. Half of the army had fallen back to protect Isengard, but their efforts were wasted. They were no match for the Ents, who had the nasty habit of picking up an Orc or Uruk before he had the chance to stick his sword into anything and swing him around, using him to knock down other Uruks and Orcs.  
  
Now, only half the army breeded to crush the people of Rohan marched, but not with ease. Some Ents had gone to chase the army, crushing more members, before falling back and letting them march. The army looked pitiful now, only about three thousand strong and they were seriously having doubts about Helm's Deep being a push over.  
  
Gandalf had forced Saruman from King Theoden, and he now relied on his miserable servant, Grima Wormtongue, to keep him updated.  
  
"They are preparing to leave for Helm's Deep, my Lord, though Gandalf has fled." Grima had said in his last report. Saruman now covered his face and dreaded reporting to his Lord, Sauron.  
  
**  
  
Frodo and Sam were exhausted from the long climb up to the Golden Hall. They were confused as to why Gandalf had left them here. They had seen him arrive, and leave a few moments ago, not, even for one moment, acknowledging that the two Hobbits were there.  
  
They were considering entering the hall, when a young woman, face full of bitterness and sorrow, came bursting out of the Hall.  
  
Sam looked up and immediately stood, though he needn't worry, she still didn't see him, her gaze focused way over his head, tears coursing down her pale, freckled cheeks.  
  
Frodo climbed slowly to his feet and asked: "Lady, why do you weep?"  
  
The woman turned and looked down at Frodo, smiling in puzzlement. "You are but a child," She said softly, her blond hair being tugged at by the wind. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Sam snorted quietly and beamed up at her. "Try us, we're not children, like you think. Actually, Frodo here is way into his fifties!"  
  
The womans eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"Yes? And of what folk, are you?"  
  
"Hobbits," Sam said simply. "Halflings, Shire Folk."  
  
The woman smiled weakly, her tears stopped. She sighed and seated herself next two the Hobbits. Frodo and Sam also sat down.  
  
"My uncle recovers, but my cousin is dead." She said quietly.  
  
A look of pity flickered upon both Hobbits' faces.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sam said.  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"I am Éowyn, niece to the King Theoden, daughter of Éomund. What be your names?"  
  
Frodo extended his hand. "I am Frodo Baggins."  
  
"And I," Sam said, also extending his hand. "Am Samwise Gamgee." Éowyn smiled warmly. "Welcome, Samwise, Frodo, to Edoras and the Golden Hall.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okies, there's another chapter. T he next one is quite sad, I reckon. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. Constructive Criticism wanted, please. Oh, and also, if you think this is turning into a Mary-Sue, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me from this path of evilness (Is that a word?).  
  
: D 


	8. Loss comes Twofold Part One

Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me...  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Eight - A Bright Light Has Gone Out.  
  
  
  
Sauron had reached Rivendell, a smile widening on his face as he neared the Elven city. He let out a laugh as he crossed the river without any trouble and pulled Galadriel roughly off the horse with him as he began his walk towards the House of Elrond. Although Galadriel looked limp and numb with shock and horror, her mind was racing, trying to find ways to escape Sauron's grip and prevent him from destroying Rivendell.  
  
After passing through into Rivendell unnoticed, Sauron drew a dagger with a Mithril blade and took Galadriels arm, leading her towards the House of Elrond.  
  
They were met by an Elf wielding a sword and a disapproving look. She looked at Galadriel and frowned. Something about her looked familiar...  
  
"What business do you have here?" She demanded, her sword unsheathed. She was twirling it slowly with nervous fingers, the point rested on the ground.  
  
Sauron sighed and glared at the Elf, though she would not see anyway as his hood was pulled down low over his face.  
  
"I wish to see Lord Elrond and his daughter." He said, his grip on Galadriels arm tightening a little in annoyance.  
  
The Elf stroked the hilt of her sword nervously with her thumb. She didn't like this stranger's tone.  
  
"L-Lady?" She stammered unintentionally.  
  
Sauron was sick of her already and revealed his dagger, stepped behind Galadriel and held the blade over her throat.  
  
"She's with me."  
  
**  
  
The One Ring lay alone, on a pile of smoking ashes. Down one side of the golden ring was a thick, jagged, white scratch; the first to ever mark the Ring.  
  
An Eastling troop marched past, their boots crunching on the hard ground and their calls echoing in the mountains of sheer rock around them.  
  
A straggler snuck out of the ranks to relieve himself. He was annoyed at having to march so long and so hard to get to this land called Mordor. Just as he was about to rejoin the ranks, a glint of gold caught his eye.  
  
It was the One Ring.  
  
The Eastlings breath caught in his throat as he bent to pick up the ring. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching, and pocketed the ring before sneaking back to the marching column, a wicked smile on his face.  
  
But what he didn't see was the body that lay a few metres away from the ring, hidden by a large tree.  
  
This fool, dressed in white, had tried to destroy the One Ring. And now he was dead.  
  
**  
  
Theoden's people marched in glum silence. Not long before, they had been ordered by the King to pack only the things that they were in urgent need of and prepare themselves to make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. For too long, the King decided, had the armies of Isengard been attacking his people and he had had enough.  
  
And not long before the King had ordered this, Gandalf the White had rid him of Saruman and his awful servant, Wormtongue. Although his visit had been short lived, it proved very useful, and Theoden wished that Gandalf had stuck around a little longer.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were riding a little way behind the King along with Sam and Frodo. Even though Legolas had notified Gimli and Aragorn that there were two Hobbits at Edoras, he hadn't said which two Hobbits were there, and Aragorn certainly hadn't expected it to be Frodo and Sam who welcomed them to the Golden Hall.  
  
They now chatted lightly, swapping stories and experiences.  
  
"So, you met the creature Gollum, then?" Aragorn asked, dismounting his horse to stretch his legs. He gave Sam, who had been walking the last few minutes, a lift up onto the horse.  
  
Sam made a face, then smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and he likes the strangest things! He has an awful smell about him too, of ...rotten fish.."  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Pleasant." He commented, ignoring a loud chuckle that escaped from Gimli.  
  
Frodo laughed quietly and glanced at Sam, smiling. Although his face was smiling, inside he felt empty.  
  
He craved the Ring and hated the one who had taken it from him.  
  
**  
  
No one dared to stop Sauron from entering the House of Elrond from fear that he would kill Galadriel like he threatened to.  
  
He met Elrond and as they conversed, made Galadriel search for Arwen, his threat to make her do so was to kill Elrond.  
  
Galadriel wandered the beautiful corridors of Rivendell slowly, savouring the feelings of calm and serenity.  
  
These uplifting feelings didn't last long, as a wave of sorrow hit Galadriel. She leaned against a wall of marble and sank to the floor, holding back violent sobs of sadness.  
  
She put her hands over her face and sighed deeply, feeling drained and helpless.  
  
"Someone's going to die." She said quietly to herself, her voice with an edge of bitterness, knowing it was true.  
  
**  
  
Lord Elrond glared at Sauron with the deepest hate he could muster. He was in a difficult position. Here was, right in front of him, Lord Sauron, the forger of the Rings of Power and yet he was powerless to stop him. He knew that Sauron would not hesitate to kill anyone who made trouble and to launch an attack on Rivendell at the first sign of trouble.  
  
Lord Elrond studied Sauron closely, watching for any hidden weapons. The Dark Lord was heavily cloaked in black, the hood of his cloak covering his face completely. Elrond was wondering what the face of the Dark Lord would look like when his daughter, Arwen came strolling into the room, her eyes immediately on the stranger in her father's presence.  
  
Sauron looked up and smiled, though neither Lord Elrond of Arwen saw it.  
  
"Ahh, Princess Arwen, welcome."  
  
Arwen frowned. "You welcome me to my own home, stranger?"  
  
Sauron chuckled and shook his head. He didn't reply.  
  
Elrond took Arwens arm and looked pointedly at the door, hoping she would get the hint. And she was about to leave, when Sauron spoke again.  
  
"Princess, would you please get the White Lady for me?"  
  
Arwen raised a questioning eyebrow at Sauron and stay put.  
  
"I did not know she was here." Arwen said, looking at her father for confirmation.  
  
Elrond pursed his lips and nodded grimly at Arwen.  
  
"All right then." She said softly, leaving to look for her grandmother.  
  
Elrond looked after Arwen, then turned and continued studying the Dark Lords form.  
  
"Why do you come here, Sauron?" Elrond said, trying his hardest not to spit at his name.  
  
Sauron turned and looked out one of the many windows. He seemed to be studying the sky, completely ignoring Elrond's question.  
  
Galadriel came into the room with Arwen, breaking the silence that had stretched as a result of Elrond question.  
  
Sauron turned, and his face brightened when he saw Galadriel.  
  
"Yes, now I have an audience!" He said, sweeping his arms around.  
  
Galadriel looked pale and very tired. Arwen had been shocked when she first saw her grandmother, wondering how she had come to look so ... withdrawn.  
  
Elrond's frown deepened.  
  
"Audience to what?"  
  
Sauron ignored Elronds question and looked directly at Galadriel.  
  
Beneath his hood, Galadriel saw a hint of a pair of piercing blue eyes staring out at her. She shuddered, unwillingly.  
  
"How dark will the Elven world be without their Evenstar?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Blood drained from Galadriels face.  
  
"No-" She whispered, an awful dizzy feeling coming over her.  
  
Sauron chuckled and flashed a smile at Arwen.  
  
"You cannot commit this!" Galadriel protested once she had composed herself. Arwen looked at Galadriel and was amazed at how angry she looked.  
  
Sauron sighed irritably and turned to Galadriel, a sneer on his hidden face.  
  
"And what can you do about it?" He snarled, his hand on a dagger hidden in the folds of his cloak.  
  
Galadriel didn't reply, just gave a searing glare in his direction.  
  
"Yes," Sauron said, releasing the hilt of his dagger. "I thought as much. Nothing. Just like when I killed you husband."  
  
Elrond and Arwen both gasped in disbelief and anger.  
  
"You WHAT?" Elrond demanded, his eyes wide with horror.  
  
Sauron laughed lightly, as if someone had just made a joke.  
  
"I killed Celeborn, it was fun too."  
  
Galadriel bit her lip to stop the tears from spilling. Her nails were biting into her palm and a sweat was breaking out on her forehead.  
  
Sauron walked away from the three elves and into another room.  
  
"Ah, Narsil."  
  
Elrond, Arwen and Galadriel following Sauron and saw what he was looking at. It was a painting of Isildur bearing Narsil, and the Dark Lord bending over him, his hand outstretched.  
  
Sauron reached out a gloved hand and touched the painted picture of himself, completely caught up in the moment.  
  
He then jerked his hand back and glared at the figure of Isildur.  
  
"Narsil." He said again, this time in a mocking voice.  
  
"The blade that cut the hand from the Dark Lord himself."  
  
Sauron touched the picture of the broken hilt, and immediately, it appeared in his hand, shards and all.  
  
Arwen gasped and stared at the shards of Narsil in disbelief.  
  
"How-"  
  
"You Love will not miss it." Sauron said, cutting Arwen off.  
  
He selected one of the shards; a long pointed one, and turned it over in his hand. He brought it up to his mouth and blew of it, as if to rid it of dust.  
  
The shard started glowing a brilliant white colour and it slowly rose into the air.  
  
Arwen covered her eyes, the light was blinding.  
  
"How dark will the Elven world be without their Evenstar?" Sauron repeated, taking a step closer to Arwen.  
  
Arwen backed up hastily, nearly tripping over her dress in the process.  
  
Sauron lifted an arm and pointed at Arwens heart.  
  
The shard sped forward, eager to pierce Arwens soft flesh.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! I'm so sorry that I took ages to update. I've just been kinda busy at the moment. I know I left an awful cliffhanger, and I shouldn't really cos I HATE them, but otherwise this chapter would be mega long, and would probably get boring after a while. I'll try and update mega soon. 


	9. Loss comes Twofold: Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Lotr.  
  
Loss Comes Two Fold - Part Two  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Eight -  
  
**  
  
The world around me shrinks and all I can see is the white magnificence of one small piece of metal.  
  
This piece of metal is in the hands of the Dark Lord. Sauron.  
  
I cannot even begin to imagine how he came to be here.  
  
All I can see is a white light and a tunnel of darkness; all I can hear is the quickness of my breath and the faint beating of my heart.  
  
Why can't I move? All I can feel is fear, yet I am unable to shift.  
  
The light moves and my spellbound eyes follow.  
  
Suddenly, it is getting closer, closer, closer..  
  
It is going to hit me.. Will this kill me?  
  
The shard is speeding towards me and I am powerless to stop it.  
  
It seems to pause in front of me, inches from my chest, as if waiting for a final command.  
  
It is given. I am to die.  
  
**  
  
Elrond reacted too slowly for his own liking, and he cursed himself long after the fact for being for slow.  
  
He realised a little too late that this shard intended to kill. He cried out and pushed Arwen aside, the shard barely missing her heart and piercing her shoulder.  
  
Arwen whimpered in shock and fell to the ground, blood spilling from her wound to the floor. The shard continued to travel, ripping through her and smashing a delicate vase behind her.  
  
Arwen lay gasping on the floor, the spell that held her broken.  
  
Galadriel stood by Arwen, her head bowed in shame.  
  
"I am sorry, I should have been able to stop him." She said quietly. Elrond fell to his knees beside Arwen and lifted her carefully off the carpet.  
  
"She will live." He grunted, his voice strained.  
  
Galadriel nodded.  
  
"I will take my leave," She said, looking at where Sauron lounged, an amused smile on his face.  
  
Galadriel started at the sight of Sauron's face, it was the face of an Elf.  
  
"You are no Elf." She spat angrily, striding towards him. She was furious at this show of illusion.  
  
Sauron grinned, his face changing again.  
  
Celeborns face stared out at Galadriel.  
  
"Of course not. But one has to fit in with his surroundings." Sauron said, gesturing around him.  
  
Elrond lifted Arwen as carefully as he could and carried her out of the room, giving one final glance in Galadriel's direction.  
  
Sauron sighed and jumped to his feet, grabbing Galadriel's arm.  
  
"Come, my lady." He said smoothly, still with Celeborns face, and his voice.  
  
"We have place to be, people to meet."  
  
Galadriel pulled away and walked alone, sighing bitterly as she went.  
  
"Yes, but you forgot 'people to kill'" She hissed.  
  
**  
  
Two scouts rode ahead of the column that was making its way to Helm's Deep. They laughed and joked about the possibility of Helm's Deep falling to the enemy. In their view, this was impossible.  
  
While they jested, they failed to notice a Warg and its rider on the rocky ridge above them. The Warg rider seemed to wait, watching the two first, before urging his steed down the ridge to attack them.  
  
The scout cried out in horror and surprise. One drew his sword and hacked at the Warg's neck, hoping to inflict some kind of injury, but the Warg rounded on him, nearly unseating his rider and bit into the scouts' horse.  
  
The horse screamed and reared up, trying to fend off this creature of horror, but the Warg kept its bite and pulled the horse down.  
  
The scout that had been riding it fell from the horse, his sword arm pinning under him.  
  
As he struggled to remove his sword from his sheath, he heard a gasp and the swish of an arrow being fired.  
  
Behind him, Legolas came running up, another arrow notched and fired before the scout could blink.  
  
Legolas whipped one of his elvish knives and forced it into the Wargs' neck, driving the life out of it.  
  
He pulled the scout roughly to his feet, and then ran back to the column.  
  
"A scout!" He called to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn rode ahead, seeing the Warg and its rider ahead. Both were dead.  
  
"Wargs!" He cried back to King Theoden. "We are under attack!"  
  
Legolas stayed upon the hill, and his eyes widened in brief horror at the sheer numbers swarming over the hill. He aimed and shot as many arrows as he could, but the sight of a horse among the Warg's caused him to pause.  
  
Seated upon the horse was a rider dressed completely in black. The horse trotted slowly, and as it drew nearer, he saw a flash of white.  
  
Legolas recognised the figure in black from his dreams and he had loosened off four arrows before he even realised what he was doing.  
  
He watched the arrows as they travelled towards the rider, picking up speed on the way.  
  
He smiled a grim smile at the thought of the rider being knocked off his horse, but before they even neared the horse and rider, the arrows curved away, as if a wind had blown them off course.  
  
Legolas didn't have time to curse as in no time at all, the arrows were speeding back towards him, all aiming for his heart.  
  
With hands that moved quicker than sight, Legolas plucked the arrows from the air before they had time to do him any damage and tucked them away in his quiver.  
  
He then turned, and mounted a horse that was nearly upon him, a confused look on his face.  
  
As Aragorn rode over the hill, the two sides clashed together, both rider and steed falling from the first impact.  
  
Both sides were immediately engaged in a bloody battle. Many fell before they had chance to inflict any type of wound upon their enemy.  
  
Aragorn saw one rider that rode, unharmed. Any Rohan Warrior that tried to go near the horse and rider was turned away roughly, almost as if a giant, unseen hand was turning them away.  
  
Aragorn made for the rider, seeing a flash of white light in his hand.  
  
As he rode closer, he became aware of someone riding towards him on his right. They were going to hit each other. He steered his horse away angrily and saw that the rider was an Elf.  
  
**  
  
I knew Sauron wouldn't notice if I slipped away from him while he attacked the Rohirrim. He would be to busy concentrating on how he planned to kill Arwen's Aragorn.  
  
I curse my dress; I would be able to ride much easier if I had been wearing something else. Instead, I have pulled it right up so I can sit naturally.  
  
I have seen Aragorn and know he is under Sauron's spell already. He is riding towards him with grim determination set on him face.  
  
I steered him off his course, forcing him away from Sauron. I follow him, watching his every move, not caring if anyone recognises me.  
  
I already know young Legolas has seen me, and from the look on his face I know he can't believe his eyes.  
  
Sauron picks the piece of Narsil and blows on it, again. This is looking all too familiar. I ride towards Aragorn harder, and jump nimbly from my horse and land on his, right behind Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn turns around, leading the horse, unintentionally, back towards Sauron.  
  
"Lady?!" He says in disbelief. I don't have time for explanations; I can already see the shard speeding towards Aragorns back.  
  
I force him from the horse and jump off, barely missing the shard as it rushes past.  
  
The shard stops in midair and turns, falling back towards Aragorn with surprising speed.  
  
I push Aragorn down to the ground and the shard hits my unprotected back.  
  
I look down to see a patch of red blossoming from my chest and see the shard speed out of me and into the ground.  
  
I think I am dead.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn caught Galadriel before she could fall and cursed in pain and shock when he saw the blood on her dress.  
  
He turned to where Sauron was seated.  
  
Sauron was obviously livid with rage as he killed one of the Warg Riders in his anger.  
  
He then raised his hand and closed his fingers slowly as if pulling something from the air.  
  
Behind Aragorn, the shard unburied itself from the ground, shot through Galadriels chest and back into Sauron's hand.  
  
Hearing a loud gasp, he looked down to find Galadriel alive and gripping her chest, fear in her clear blue eyes.  
  
**  
  
Why is it that everytime I try to kill someone, something happens? The only successful murder I have committed so far is of that stupid Elf, Celeborn.  
  
The most recent time was very dangerous indeed. The White Lady eluded me and somehow got herself between the shard and Aragorn.  
  
I was only just able to save her, as the elf's immortality was trying one last time to fix the wound.  
  
I will kill that man, and his wife-to-be. Even if it's the last thing I'll do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay, another chapter. I didn't end up killing Arwen; I didn't feel like writing out another death scene, so I chopped that idea.  
  
Please R&R! 


	10. Helm's Deep

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Ten - Helm's Deep  
  
**  
  
Sauron forced his horse into a gallop and leant over in his saddle so that when they sped past the White Lady and Aragorn, he could pull her up and away.  
  
As he came around, Aragorn unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him, ready to drive it deep into the flesh of the great horse. Sauron glared at Aragorn and raised his hand, a sharp burst of flame blossoming from his fingers to engulf the man.  
  
"Your wife to be is dead!" Sauron spat at Aragorn, his eyes focusing on where Galadriel stood in shock. Aragorn gasped, not noticing the flames as they crept up his arms and over his torso.  
  
"No! No!" Galadriel protested, her beautiful eyes filling with tears. "It's lies! All of it! Lies!"  
  
But Aragorn could not hear her; instead, he stared at Sauron, searching for truth in his illusioned eyes.  
  
Galadriel screamed, her eyes wide, as she forced Aragorn to the ground, struggling to put out the flames. She didn't even see Sauron until he grabbed the back of her dress and hauled her onto his horse.  
  
Sauron placed a simple sleep spell on the powerful elf and settled her gently into the saddle. Taking on last look at the damage he had wrecked upon the column marching to Helms Deep, he sighed and galloped away, a spell cast to take the two away and into Mordor.  
  
**  
  
Aragorn sat in the Armoury at Helm's Deep brooding, his grief cut too deep for him to cry. He was past tears, for none welled in his eyes, and into the icy darkness of depression.  
  
Arwen is dead.  
  
Legolas had come and gone, trying to get Aragorn to his feet by talking gently about the lives he could save if he tried, but Aragorn wouldn't move, his eyes fixed in a steely glare at Narsil and his hand clasped around the Evenstar.  
  
A horn blew, an elven one, one that brought a fresh wave of guilt and grief over Aragorn, drowning him and sweeping him under the icy waters of gloom.  
  
A presence. There was someone in the room with him.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn decided, not once removing his gaze on Narsil.  
  
"Will you not come and meet them?"  
  
A voice.  
  
'Valar!' Aragorn thought, his grip on the Evenstar tightening. He hadn't been listening.  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn blinked. Legolas' soft voice barely penetrated his invisible barrier that he had put up to separate himself from the others. He hated him, hated Legolas for being elven, hated him for being so gentle, perhaps more gentle than Arwen. He loathed him for reminding him of Arwen.  
  
"Leave me," Aragorn whispered in elvish.  
  
"Aragon-"  
  
"I said LEAVE!" Aragorn roared, his anger replacing the grief. He grabbed Narsil and unsheathed it, whirling around to place the cool metal blade upon his friend's neck.  
  
Legolas didn't even flinch, his gaze looked deep into Aragorns soul, seeing the bitter inner torment.  
  
"Leave me," Aragorn said, his voice calmer, but still angry.  
  
Legolas sighed and left the room, shaking his head.  
  
Aragorn resumed his position, returning Narsil to where it stood.  
  
'Wait!' He thought to himself, a wild look in his eyes. 'If Sauron saved Galadriel, why couldn't he save Arwen?'  
  
'He didn't want to.' He answered himself, anger at the White Lady flaring within him.  
  
"Lord?"  
  
Aragorn flinched. That was definitely a non-Legolas voice. Aragorn decided. This new voice was sharper, an angry one.  
  
"Lord? Aragorn!" The voice snapped, a hand tapped his shoulder impatiently.  
  
Èowyn, he sighed.  
  
"Lord. We are to outfit the men and boys with weapons, would you move?"  
  
A body moved into his line of vision.  
  
'Curse you!' He raged inside.  
  
"Move, please." He said in a shaky voice, he had to find Narsil again.  
  
Pain.  
  
She had slapped him. Aragorn rubbed his check absently, he had found Narsil again. He sighed and relaxed.  
  
"Faramir and his Rangers are here."  
  
'What on earth?' Aragorn wondered in disbelief, trying to think of a reason why the Gondorian Captain would leave Gondor when it was being attacked from several different places.  
  
"Listen,"  
  
Aragorn felt a cool hand on his. He lifted his gaze and looked into the small face of Lady Éowyn, niece to the King of Rohan.  
  
"You could have done nothing to save your beloved." She said in a soothing, sympathetic voice.  
  
Aragorn didn't notice the pain in her voice as she said the word "beloved", his ears barely hearing what she was saying.  
  
"I believe she has gone to a better place." Éowyn said quietly, sitting next to Aragorn. "This world is full of hatred and ugliness."  
  
Aragorn nodded, showing that he was listening, but could not bring himself to speak.  
  
"She will be waiting for you."  
  
Aragorn suddenly lashed out, the hand holding the Evenstar betraying him and hitting Éowyn's cheek. Éowyn fell off the seat and onto the floor, a drop of blood falling from where the Evenstar sliced into her cheek.  
  
"Just SHUT UP!!" Aragorn shouted and left the room, grabbing Narsil on his way. The Evenstar fell from his fingers as he left, but Aragorn barely noticed.  
  
Éowyn touched her cheek gently and winced when the wound stung. She looked toward the Evenstar and sniffled, tears falling from her grief-stricken eyes as she pulled herself to her feet.  
  
**  
  
Legolas greeted Haldir of Lothlorien warmly; joy bubbling up inside him as he saw the troops Haldir had brought with him.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell" Haldir said in his deep, musical voice, his eyes bright. King Theoden blinked in disbelief. "An alliance once existed between elves and men, we have come to honour that allegiance."  
  
King Theoden gasped in disbelief when he saw the elves and a slow smile began to spread across his face. He looked for Aragorn, but he wasn't there. He looked toward Gimli, one of Aragorns companions and friends, but he just shrugged.  
  
The King then looked to Faramir, the young captain of Gondor.  
  
"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Legolas said to Haldir, clasping arms with him. "You are most welcome!"  
  
**  
  
Elrond paced his study restlessly. The elves of Rivendell were preparing to leave for the Undying Lands, but his daughter still insisted on staying, staying to wait for her beloved, Aragorn.  
  
He rubbed his face with his hands and thought about the army of elves he had sent to Helm's Deep to aid the Rohirrim.  
  
"It was the least I could do." He muttered to himself and went to check on Arwen.  
  
She lay on a bed, the bed cover twisted in her fingers.  
  
"Arwen, it is time." Elrond said tiredly, looking over his daughters shoulder and out the window.  
  
"I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar"  
  
"I've made my choice." Arwen said firmly, but sadly, tears welling up in her almond shaped eyes.  
  
** Frodo and Sam looked at the young Lady of Rohan in horror.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked anxiously, running up to her as she entered the room where the two hobbits had been sitting in boredom.  
  
"Oh, this?" She asked, gesturing to the cut on her face. "It's nothing," She lied, smoothing her hair down with trembling fingers. "I fell,"  
  
Frodo wasn't convinced and he stared at her, hard. "Why do you cry then? You do not seem the type to cry over a little cut."  
  
Eowyn shook her head, a watery smile creeping over her small face. "Nothing gets past you, does it, Master Frodo?  
  
Frodo shrugged and turned to Sam who was laughing silently.  
  
"What happened, though?" Frodo asked, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Nothing, well, nothing I'd be in a hurry to share with you." She said and smiled at them both.  
  
"I must find my uncle." She said and excused herself from the room.  
  
**  
  
Merry and Pippin stared at Treebeard in shock.  
  
"You WHAT?" They said in unison.  
  
Treebeard chuckled and replied slowly, as per usual.  
  
"I know where your friends are." He said matter of factly. "The White Wizard told me."  
  
"I wish you'd tell us who your 'White Wizard' is." Merry grumbled and looked back at Isengard. Treebeard was carrying them after the army of Isengard, which was now only about four thousand strong.  
  
"Never mind that." Pippin said, a worried look on his face. "Where are you taking us?"  
  
"To your friends, of course. The White Wizard said that he'd be there, and we need to talk. He was awfully hasty last time we spoke."  
  
** When Galadriel awoke from her spelled sleep, she was greeted by the most hideous sight she had ever seen. She never knew that a land could look for dead and full of devastation as Mordor did. She looked around her desperately, finding herself on a low bed with silken sheets. She crawled backwards away from the image and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.  
  
"You do not like what you see, my Lady?" A poisonous voice asked. Galadriel longed to hide from the voice but it was impossible, the spell holding her stronger then ever.  
  
"Soon, all this will be changed. With your power and mine, this land will be beautiful again."  
  
Galadriel shook her head and was about to rise when she realised her clothes had been removed and she was naked beneath the sheet. Raw anger welled up inside her as Sauron began to explain the absence of her clothing.  
  
"You dress was awfully torn, I have one to replace it." He began, but was cut off as Galadriel drew the sheet around her and stormed in his direction.  
  
"How DARE YOU!" She screamed and slapped him hard across the face, causing Sauron to far backwards. Anger burned in his eyes but it was nothing compared to that of Galadriel.  
  
He began to stand but she pushed him down with her heel.  
  
"You drag me from my home, KILL my HUSBAND in front of my eyes, threaten to kill my granddaughter and her father, threatened to destroy my home and that of Arwen and Elrond, you drag me here to your "home" and then you take what last remains of my dignity and cast it away as if it doesn't matter!!" She shrieked, her voice tiring after every word.  
  
Sauron pushed her foot away and stood. He was about to reach out to take Galadriels arm, but she pulled away, tightening her grip on the silken sheet.  
  
"Don't you touch me," She said in a low, dangerous voice, her eyes darkened with fury.  
  
"Or I swear by the Valar that I'll kill you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating earlier! I had MAJOR writers block and that is not good. I don't know when the next chapter will be up cos I still don't have many ideas...but I know where its going..so I suppose that's a good thing.  
  
Please R&R! 


	11. The One Ring

Disclaimer: Nope, Lotr is not mine and never will be.  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Eleven - All Hope is Lost  
  
**  
  
Galadriel's form lay lifeless on the grimy floor of one of the many prison cells in the dungeons of Barad-Hur. She was dressed in a plain, undecorated peasant dress and her golden hair was dark with sweat and grime. She had been in the cell for two days, and had not woken since she had been cast into the filthy cell. Outside the cell door, Sauron pulled the food slot back and peered into the darkness. Seeing that Galadriel was the same as she had been the numerous other times he had checked on her, he slammed the slot cover back in place angrily and stalked back to his chambers.  
  
**  
  
Lightening flashed and thunder cracked above the heads of the defenders of Helm's Deep. Each man had the unpleasant feeling of failure twisting in their stomachs as the faced the lights of the army of Isengard.  
  
The elves of Lothlorien and Rivendell stood proudly, their eyes scanning the ranks of the enemy, searching for weaknesses. Legolas and Gimli stood together on the upper wall. A final fork of lightening flashed above them before the rain began to fall. The cold rain trickled down Gimli's back making him shudder involuntarily.  
  
Aragorn stalked the ranks miserably, offering half-hearted advice to the nervous men. He was still deep in grief for Arwen, but his grief was slowly beginning to be replaced by anger. When he wasn't trying to encourage the nervous men, his eyes would linger on the approaching army, hatred burning in his eyes. Whenever he began to approach the elves, he would hesitate, the retreat back among the ranks of the men.  
  
**  
  
Eowyn sat among the women and children, which were in the caves. The two hobbits Frodo and Sam accompanied her, trying to get the gloomy looks off the faces around them by telling the Rohirrim stories of the Shire, their homeland. Every now and then, Eowyn would creep up the doorway, which separated the Keep from the caves and peer out, hoping to see anything, but there was nothing except the rain and thunder. After she had checked for the fourth time, she sat on a step and placed her head in her hands. She wasn't allowed to fight and she felt useless.  
  
"It's more embarrassing for us, miss." Sam had said heartily when she shared her feelings with the young hobbit. "We're supposed to be a part of the war, and now we have been cooped up inside like little children."  
  
Eowyn offered a small smile at Sam's words.  
  
"Thank-you, Sam" She said quietly, her pale blue eyes troubled.  
  
**  
  
When Galadriel awoke, her head ached with a terrible pain. She sat up from where she lay and took in the darkened surroundings.  
  
Trapped..  
  
Alone..  
  
Galadriel tried to ignore the mounting fear, but it was a bitter struggle, which left her exhausted.  
  
"Elves should never be put in captivity." She mumbled to herself, seeking comfort in the sound of her own voice. It was strained and her throat hurt terribly with every spoken word. She stood slowly, nearly falling back down in the process, her legs weak with the lack of use. Galadriel held onto the dirty wall for support and took some experimental steps around the cell and she kept walking until she got the feeling back in her legs.  
  
When Sauron next flicked the food slot back, he was surprised and pleased to see that he couldn't see Galadriel.  
  
"My love," He cooed, unlocked and opening the door, "You must be-"  
  
The hard thump of Galadriels fist broke him off and sent him sprawling. As he struggled to get up, Galadriel skipped out the door, not pausing to shut and lock the door. The thought had crossed her mind, but she was desperate to breathe the fresh air again.  
  
Several guards tried to stop her as she ran through the halls, desperately searching for an exit, but she was too determinated to get outside to let them stand in her way. Her legs hurt with the sudden use, but Galadriel knew she could rely on them to get her out of the hellhole she was imprisoned in. She picked up several sword wounds, but none of them were deep enough to stop her from running.  
  
She finally reached the front doors and yanked them open, gulping down the foul air. She nearly gagged, but steadied herself and kept running, out into the ravaged landscape that lay before her.  
  
She was desperate, not stopping to think clearly. She saw the black gates, tiny specks in the distance, but she ran towards them anyway. Behind her, an angry Sauron approached on his steed. He wasn't about to let her get away with this.  
  
**  
  
Merry and Pippin shifted uneasily. They were following the army of Saruman, but the two hobbits thought that Treebeard was going much to slow.  
  
"Isn't there some way that we could get around them?" Merry asked for the third time. Pippin sighed unhappily.  
  
"Now, now." Treebeard rumbled, speaking in a slow, steady voice. "Mustn't be hasty, little hobbit."  
  
Merry pulled his hair in frustration; he wasn't taking the journey well. The story, as the pair had managed to get from Treebeard, was that this particular army was marching to Helm's Deep, the retreat of the Rohirrim. As far as Merry and Pippin knew, the King of Rohan, the land of the Horse- Lords, was supposed to be at Helm's Deep along with all of Rohan's people.  
  
"Do you think Strider could be at this Helm's Deep?" Pippin asked Merry, pulling his cousins hands away from his hair. "You'll go bald." He warned.  
  
Merry waved Pippin away and leant against Treebeard. "Maybe. We don't even know if he's alive."  
  
"I think he is." Pippin said to Merry, watching his cousin's face.  
  
"Good for you, but it's unlikely." Merry mumbled. He was clearly not in the best of moods.  
  
"Be grumpy and pessimistic, then." Pippin shot back, sick to death of Merry's grumbles. "I happen to like having something to look forward to, even if it's unlikely."  
  
**  
  
King Theoden squinted into the distance, trying to count the numbers. He turned to Faramir, son of the current Steward of Gondor. "How many did you say there were?"  
  
"Ten thousand." Faramir replied. He looked overtired, his usually bright eyes looked dull. His father was ill, and he had recently learned of his older brother's death. Even the thought of war wearied him, and he was in no state to fight.  
  
He had been unpleased with Aragorn's reaction to him. He had just looked away, almost in disgust. It had been in his mind to strike the man, but he knew that he was bound to show respect to the future king of his country.  
  
"Be gentle." The niece of King Theoden had said to Faramir, sensing his anger. Faramir looked at the woman and had been silenced by her mysterious beauty. There was deep-set pain in her blue eyes, and her reassuring smile didn't even touch them. "He has lost a loved one, the one that was to be his wife. His grief is deep, it had made him unwell."  
  
Faramir turned away from the old king and went to join his rangers. He didn't know why, but he had had a feeling that had lead Faramir to Helm's Deep and away from the borders of Mordor. His rangers were unsettled, looking uneasily at each other.  
  
"I do not know why I have lead you here." Faramir said in a tired voice, looking each one of his rangers in the eye. "You may leave, if you wish. Go now, before it is too late."  
  
But no-one broke rank. His men stood silently and looked at their leader. One man came forward and gave a small bow to Faramir.  
  
"We are loyal to you, and to our country, Faramir." He said in a careful voice. "We will not abandon you here."  
  
Faramir smiled and sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and swallowed, not knowing what to say next.  
  
**  
  
Legolas watched the approaching ranks, confusion in his face.  
  
"I thought there were ten thousand.." He said, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"There is, isn't there?" Gimli answered, jumping to try and see above the high wall. The rain still fell, leaving huge puddles around Gimli's feet. He shivered and looked at his friend.  
  
"There is a lot less, I would say around five thousand." Legolas mused; his intelligent eyes scanned the army before him. "They are nearly here, are we well enough prepared?"  
  
Gimli shrugged and resumed his jumping, splashing Legolas in the process.  
  
"Oh do stop that!" Legolas said good-naturedly. "I'll get you a box if you insist on seeing the action, but let me warn you, it is about as interesting as watching the leaves on a tree grow!"  
  
**  
  
Galadriel had barely gone forty steps before Sauron caught up with her. He reached down and grabbed a large handful of her hair, pulling her onto the horse with him. Galadriel fought furiously, ignoring the pain she felt when some of her golden hair was torn from her scalp.  
  
Sauron pulled the horse to a halt and dismounted, dragging Galadriel with him. They both landed on the hard ground with a crack, Galadriels arm breaking from the strain of Sauron's weight. She bit her lip so hard that it began to bleed, a drop of blood trickled down her chin as she fought to free herself from Sauron's hold.  
  
"Stop! STOP!" Sauron roared, reluctant to use violence on her. He considered a spell, but knew too much magic could drive even the most powerful mad.  
  
Galadriel stopped, and watching Sauron carefully. She looked wild; her hair was tangled and fell across her face, hiding her expression. Her arm was bent at an odd angle and her chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath.  
  
"Yu must let me see the forest!" Galadriel whimpered as Sauron grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her towards him. "You must, you have to.." She closed her eyes and bit her lip again, sending a fresh dribble of blood over her chin.  
  
"I will promise what you wish," Sauron began, and Galadriels head shot up, shock in her cool blue eyes. "But only if you promise me one thing.."  
  
**  
  
The army of Saruman came to a halt at the walls of Helm's Deep. Legolas watching carefully as the assumed leader of the Uruks came forward, a long pole in his hand. The rain was pouring more freely now, the coldness spreading to the bones of the nervous men.  
  
The sound of elven bows being drawn was barely heard over the rain, but the Uruk certainly heard it. He began to scream in the Black Tongue, the vile, poisonous words drowned out the sound of the rain. Elves and men cringed against the sound of the venomous language and watched warily as the Uruk lifted his huge pole up.  
  
An eerie silence fell over the two armies, as a white mist began to swirl around the top of the pole. It began to form a face, the face of an elf..  
  
Bowstrings twanged and the Uruk was struck a hundred different times by the arrows of the angry elves. His pole fell with him, carrying the image of Galadriel's bloodied, scarred face with it.  
  
**  
  
"My Lord, there the commander of the Easterlings would like to see you, if it pleases you, my Lord."  
  
Sauron jerked his head up, his ride after Galadriel had somewhat annoyed him and he was in a foul mood.  
  
"Why?" He demanded of the Uruk who stood before him.  
  
"He says that he has a great gift for you." The Uruk replied, keeping his eyes on the floor. Sauron smiled at that, it made him feel important that he could make a creature so great and powerful as an Uruk fear him.  
  
"A gift" Sauron repeated, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He remained silent for a moment, and then looked up at the Uruk.  
  
"Alright, bring him in then." He ordered and returned to his seat. He had been reading a book, which was odd for him. He had decided that he needed to relax; the whole ring business was really starting to get to him.  
  
The commander of the Easterlings entered Sauron's study a short while later, a serious look upon his face.  
  
Outside, a roar was let up, the roar of the many races allied with Mordor. Sauron frowned and crossed to the window and peered out. The armies were pumping their arms, smiles on their ugly faces.  
  
"Tell me, commander" Sauron said, not turning to face his visitor. "Why is it that they, the armies of Mordor, are happy, when I am not?"  
  
The commander began to reply, but Sauron whirled around to face him and the sight of his face was enough to silence him.  
  
"My ring is very close." He said quietly, and began to draw nearer to the commander.  
  
"Y-yes" He stammered and withdrew his hand from his pocket. His hand held a small, silk covered box with elvish inscription on it.  
  
"Where did you get the box?" Sauron asked, his voice barely hiding his excitement. Finally, finally his ring had returned to him.  
  
"From an old fool. Looked like a wizard, dressed in white."  
  
"Saruman." Sauron said darkly, anger welling up inside him.  
  
The commander held a shaking hand forward, but then withdrew it.  
  
Sauron looked up sharply and glared. "What is the problem?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"I want to guarantee the safety of my people." He stammered, holding the box tightly.  
  
Sauron sighed and looked over the commander's shoulder to where his guards stood at their posts. He gave a slight shrug and they nodded in reply. Sauron smiled and looked at the commander and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, yes, very clever. Of course. But what you don't realize is that I'm not very patient."  
  
Behind the commander, the two door guards had pulled out a crossbow each and were fitting deadly looking arrows.  
  
"I could guarantee the safety, but," Confusion crossed the face of the commander as Sauron gave a short, sharp nod. Two efficiently aimed arrows buried deep into the commander's back and the tips protruded from his chest.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" He finished and walked over the commander's corpse, picking up the box on the way. He opened it, saw his ring, and then closed it again. As he passed the guards, he looked to one of the guards and nodded towards the body.  
  
"See that he is hung from the walls, get rid of the arrows. Show them what happens to traitors."  
  
"But he didn't betray you!" An angry voice cried and Sauron turned around, surprised to see Galadriel. She had only been sleeping in the next room and had just woken to the sound of the two men's voices.  
  
"No," Sauron said, turning away from Galadriel. "But I say he did, so he did. No one else needs to know." To the guards, he added. "Make sure she doesn't escape, again." And exited the room, the elvish box deep in the pockets of his robe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! I'm so incredibly sorry that I've been so lazy! You have my permission to be angry with me! (But not too angry!) I have no excuse, I'm just lazy. Please review! Please??  
  
I'm not finished with this fic yet. I had a brainwave and so now I know how it ends and everything! 


	12. A Power Regained

Disclaimer: All characters and place names used in this fanfiction are the work of J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Corruption  
  
Chapter Twelve - A Power Regained  
  
**  
  
The dry, stifling air of Mordor did nothing to stop the stench of the captain of the Eastlings corpse from reaching the ranks that made up Sauron's army. The lifeless body, hung by the neck, was a sign, some said, from the true Commander.  
  
Traitor. The word was whispered among the ranks of the men and creatures, some created by Saruman or Saurons hand, some part of the earth that had just recently discovered. Of course, no one dared to betray the mighty Lord. The overthrow of Middle Earth was near. Mordor's army could practically smell it in the hot air.  
  
"There will be no new Captain for the race of Easterlings." Saurons voice echoed across the plains. Although Sauron had raised his voice barely above a whisper, it was heard by all, even those standing guard at the Black Gate. "I am your Lord and you shall bow to me, and me only!" Sauron cried from Barad-dûr, his voice echoing in the hearts of those whom contemplated deserting the army.  
  
"There will be no dawn for the race of men." Sauron said, his voice quiet again, yet heard by all, those wiling, those unwilling.  
  
**  
  
"My RING!" An inhuman voice screamed. Galadriel was wrenched from her sleep in an unearthly manner to see a near hysterical Sauron staring at the box, which held the Ring of Power, an expression of unspeakable horror on his face.  
  
"How, HOW did this happen?"  
  
Galadriel sat up in her bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. One might call her actions almost casual, but Galadriel had decided to accept her position as a prisoner of Sauron. She was still bound in spell, her powers bound to almost nothing. Once again, Galadriel felt the sensation of being caged, like a wild bird.  
  
"You!" Sauron stormed into the room and pointing an accusing finger at Galadriel. His face was a picture and if the situation hadn't been as it was, Galadriel would have laughed at the sight of Sauron, a so-called Dark Lord looking like something had just broken his favourite toy.  
  
"Yes?" Galadriel asked sleepily. She had changed her whole mindset. Staying as she was, one used to power and total command would crush her. Instead, she became an opportunist. She regretted that she had to change so much to survive, but it was the only way. She had to drop back, stop fighting so much. And when that time came that Sauron would trust her too much...the spell would fall..and she would be free.  
  
"What do you know about this?!" He demanded, stalking to the bedside and sitting hastily on the edge. He opened the elvish box and thrust the One Ring in Galadriels face, the white mark of Gandalf clearly showing.  
  
"I don't know anything." Galadriel said quietly, keeping her face expressionless. It was hard work. She immediately recognized the work of Gandalf the Grey, and before he died, Gandalf the White. He was a much loved friend to her people, and although she had known him to not be truly dead when the Fellowship came to her home, she knew there had not been much choice for but to die. He had had his chance, but he was weakened in mind by the destruction he saw. Demons had come to him and as much as Galadriel would like to help, she couldn't. She could only watch.  
  
"WHO?!" Sauron screamed, causing Galadriel to flinch. Galadriel took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out. She rose from the bed and went calming behind the dressing screen to get changed.  
  
"I do not know." Galadriel repeated. When she had finished dressing, she returned to the bedside. She rearranged the bedclothes, as Sauron was now standing and seated herself at the end.  
  
Sauron sigh with impatience and stormed towards the door. When he reached the doorway, he pulled the Ring from its box and flung it at Galadriel with all his might. It hit Galadriel just below the eye and immediately raised a welt. The Ring then fell to the floor, its loud thud echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like to look a little closer." He sneered.  
  
**  
  
Sauron ran a hand through his illusioned hair. He had taken the form of a half-elf, one with long, silky black hair and innocent blue eyes. He hadn't meant to lose his temper and it took all of his self-control not to run back and see if Galadriel was alright. The Ring was imperfect. Some powerful force had maimed his beautiful Ring. Sauron knew that Galadriel could see who had marked his Ring, but she obviously wasn't going to tell him. He hated to hurt the already tortured elf, but if she didn't tell him of the threat to his overruling power soon, that was what he was going to have to resort to.  
  
He walked out onto a balcony that overlooked Mordor. In the distance he could see the fiery mountain, Mt Doom. He creased his brow, mulling over an idea that sounded reasonable and turned back towards the closed door, which Galadriel was behind.  
  
**  
  
The walls of the caves began to tremble. Eowyn jerked her head up and looked with wide eyes at the two hobbits. Frodo and Sam looked at each other, then up at the roof of the caves.  
  
"I think the war has started" Frodo commented, drawing his elven cloak closer around his shoulders. Next to him, Sam began to cry, tears welling up and dripping down his face.  
  
"It's all wrong, Mr. Frodo." He said miserably. When Frodo tried to comfort his friend, he was pushed away. "I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, sighing. "I'm just so angry! Why do these people hate us so much? What have we ever done to them? We're just hobbits. It's too big for us, we should be at home! In the Shire!"  
  
Eowyn moved over to Sam and put her slender arm around Sam's shoulders. "You are strong, Sam. Remember that. You are strong. Don't let a mindless rabble of Uruk-Hai destroy your strength."  
  
"They've destroyed everything else." Sam whispered, his tears drying as he spoke. From then on he didn't speak, nor did he cry. He sat quietly, his usually ruddy cheeks pale.  
  
**  
  
The battle for Helms Deep had begun. Although the number was a lot less than expected, the Uruk-Hai were still putting up a fierce battle. They had bought many, many ladders and were using them as their first attempt at storming the Keep. Although Aragorn was still the mourning the loss of his beloved wife-to-be, he turning as much of his pain as he could into anger. Uruks fell left and right of him, most not even getting the chance to lift their swords to block the wild, but deadly blows.  
  
The elven archers fell and quickly. The Uruks seemed to focus most of their rage on the fair and soon, Legolas and a small band of about ten elves were the only ones left on the wall.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were bantering, comparing how many Uruks they caught and how quickly, though Legolas' heart wasn't really in it. He sensed something was very wrong. The rain came down even harder than before, blinding Legolas' eyes for precious seconds before he could dash the raindrops away as if they were tears.  
  
For a second he hesitated, looking at his hands. The blood that was there, mostly Uruk-Hai blood and some of his own, mingled with the rain and dripped from his hands. He snapped out of his little dream just in time to block a bone-crushing blow from a heavily built Uruk-Hai. The Uruk-Hai snarled, his ugly mouth twisted into the gruesome of grins as he drove his crude spear towards Legolas' heart.  
  
Gimli saw the Uruk-Hai that was about the hurt his friend and growled so low, that even if sounds of war had been muted, no one would have been able to hear it. He eyed his target and when satisfied, threw his heavy battle- axe at the Uruk-Hai, splitting its head in two before it could get his spear anywhere near Legolas.  
  
**  
  
Galadriel set the Ring upon the bedside table and refused to look at it. She thought of other things, happier memories, to distract her from her immediate situation. She remembered Celeborn and how they would spend their free afternoons, by the river of just walking around the forest, investigating the different animal and plant life.  
  
The memories of her now dead husband brought fresh tears to her eyes and she had to wait several moments to regain her composure. She tried hard to remember a time before there was fear, fear of a shadow that grew on all peoples minds, but she had difficulty.  
  
Her mind drifted back to her current situation. Even though she had been promised to be back to living in a forest, she denied all offers Sauron threw at her, no matter what the prize. She had gotten over her hysteria, but she desperately needed fresh air and to feel the comfort of fresh grass beneath her feet.  
  
She was resigned to her fate, whatever that may be.  
  
**  
  
Merry and Pippin stared at Treebeard, astounded.  
  
"Gandalf WHAT?" Pippin shrieked, not caring if he sounded like an over- excited child who had been up too long.  
  
Treebeard sighed, a huge sound that rumbled his chest and caused Merry and Pippin to shake where they sat.  
  
"Gandalf, my old friend, has told me to take you two to the human fortress of Helm's Deep. No idea why." Treebeard said incredibly slowly. Pippin shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Run that by me again?" Merry asked, wide eyed in disbelief.  
  
Pippin settled back, trying to absorb everything Treebeard had told them.  
  
"We should be going faster" He said, absent-mindedly.  
  
"Booraroum." Treebeard sighed and lifted a huge, leafy hand to his ear and gave it a small scratch. But nevertheless, he quickened his pace. "You Hobbits are much too hasty."  
  
**  
  
Helm's Deep was falling. The Uruk-Hai had blasted through the outer wall and were now storming the keep. Aragorn was amidst the Uruks, still fighting vainly; clinging to whatever hope there was of defeating the enemy.  
  
The rain blurred his vision and above the screams and roars of war, he heard the cry of the Rohirrim herald: "Fall back! Fall Back!"  
  
Aragorn relayed the call onto the Gondorians and searched desperately for his Lothlorien friend, Haldir. He saw a huge Uruk stalking Haldir, about to strike him from behind. Aragorn looked desperately for Legolas, but his elven friend was nowhere to be seen. Aragorn found an abandoned crossbow and fitted two bolts he found with them. Without a moment's hesitation, he fired and smiled grimly when the Uruk was forced to the ground. Haldir then registered Aragorn's call and fell back to the keep, killing and wounding as many Uruks as he could on the way.  
  
**  
  
The commander of the Uruks was still alive, but barely. He gabbed his second in command by the collar and shoved his commander medallion into his hand.  
  
"You're the commander now, but make sure you get those dammed fellowship bastards back to Mordor unharmed." He hissed in the black speech, pain slowly overwhelming his aching body. The commander turned to the battle where he lay and smiled as an arrow lodged itself into the dwarfs shoulder, causing him to roar in pain.  
  
"Well maybe not completely unharmed, but alive anyhow." He grunted and died, a gruesome smile on his face.  
  
The second in command, now the commander, took his captains hand and bowed his head for a few seconds, before rushing off to rejoin the battle.  
  
**  
  
The remaining soldiers of the Rohirrim barricaded themselves in the Keep, desperately trying to think of what to do next. The King, Theoden was fatally wounded and lay on the cold stone floor, his breathing awkward as he struggled against death.  
  
Aragorn ran a hand through his hair and counted the amount of people they had left and wondered if they could make a final assault.  
  
"Twenty men?" He asked in disbelief, recounting the men. He was not mistaken.  
  
He sat on the floor and put his head on his knees. "Someone go and tell the women and children." He said dismally, brushing his sudden tears away roughly.  
  
Legolas suppressed a heavy sigh and lay a comforting hand on his friends shoulder. Across from them, Gimli held a blood soak cloth against his arrow wound. Legolas had warned him not to remove the arrow, but Gimli had pulled it out viciously, cursing the whole Uruk-Hai race as he did. He bandaged his aching shoulder and replaced his armour, wincing and muttering as he did.  
  
"We're doomed" Gimli muttered, pulling himself to his feet, putting as little weight on his should as he could. "Those stupid Uruk-Hai are going to wipe us out..."  
  
"Waiting for death is awful." A Rohirrim soldier grunted, adjusting his armour and unsheathing his sword as a loud thump came from the other side of the heavy doors.  
  
"Waiting for death?" Legolas asked, looking annoyed. "Who says we are waiting for death? We have not yet fallen, we are not yet mortally wounded..we may yet have a stroke of luck!" Legolas looked desperately at Aragorn for support, but his friend did not look up.  
  
"And I'm yet to grow wings and fly away from this battle!" The soldier returned, a dangerous look on his face.  
  
Haldir rose and stood next to Legolas. "We cannot lose hope!" He said quietly, his voice pleading. "Why not be remembered as those who fought to the very end?" He asked, looking the defiant soldier in the eye.  
  
"And who will be left to remember us?" The soldier spat, advancing on the pair. "No one! So what is the point? We may as well die by our own hands!"  
  
"A cowards death!" Legolas bristled.  
  
Aragorn looked up and stood, moving to intervene. "Friend," He said, placing a hand on the angry soldier's shoulder. "Elves reverence life, they see suicide as blasphemy."  
  
"Well, its more honourable than being slaughtered by the enemy." The soldier grunted, turning his back.  
  
"Honour? Legolas asked, his voice barely a whisper. "How can you talk of honour in a war where all honour is ignored? Honour has nothing to do with it!"  
  
The doors gave a sudden bag, causing part of the frame the splinter. The argument forgotten, the men jumped to attention, swords unsheathed, ready to fight any of the approaching Uruks.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down." Legolas sneered at the nervous soldier. "You have no wish to fight, or were you being dishonest?"  
  
Haldir gave Legolas a look and shook his head.  
  
Another door shattering thump came and this time the left door split down the centre, the hinges complaining and tearing as the blow connected.  
  
"This is it." Theoden breathed nervously, wetting his lips. "Our last stand against the enemy."  
  
Another blow struck and the doors burst open, Uruk-Hai spurting forth like poison from a wound.  
  
**  
  
When Galadriel woke the next morning, the feeling of hopelessness was overwhelming.  
  
"It its over then." She sighed and went to find Sauron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello! *waves* Remember me? I'm really sorry that my updates have been few and far between, but this fic is getting quite hard to write. I still know everything that's going to happen in the end.  
  
I do have to say that this is the last chapter for this part of the fic. I expect a sequel to be written soon, so don't worry.  
  
If anyone's still reading that is!  
  
Please read and review...you know that little button down there? *points* it'd make me really happy if you pressed that and wrote your thoughts about this fic! 


	13. Preview of Sequel to Corruption

Disclaimer: Most characters don't belong to me, the ones you haven't heard of I made up..or I found somewhere. All character descriptions (elves and humans and wizards and that) belong to Tolkien (who, I must say, is a genius.) All place names and places belong to him too. In other words: I no own, you no sue. *puppy dog eyes*  
  
A/N: Hello! This is the sequel to Corruption, if you guys didn't read my little note down the bottom of chapter 12; this is where the story will be continuing. I'm so glad people are still actually reading that...it makes me feel so good inside! *grins happily* Enjoy! This is just a little snippet so you know what's going on, this chapter is the first under the title: "In the Shadows" So look for that story...please?  
  
Summary: Middle Earth has once again fallen under the influence of Sauron following the reunion of the Dark Lord and the One Ring. With Galadriel under a powerful spell that inhibits her powers, he remains unchallenged and feared by all. Most of the elves have left Middle Earth and the iron fist of the Uruk-Hai and Orcs that make up Saurons army is slowly crushing all human resistance.  
  
This tale follows the path of one of the last elven groups left as they struggle to stop Sauron from complete domination of Middle Earth. Middle earth has fallen into darkness...it lies now in the shadows, desperate to be bathed in the light.  
  
~~In the Shadows~~  
  
Chapter One - Lost Hope  
  
**  
  
It's all over.  
  
Sauron got his Ring back, Mithrandir's death, and we're all in hiding, not that that's going to help.  
  
The Fellowship has failed, my cousin said it would, but I always believed in them. They have been captured, locked in the dungeons of Barad-dûr, helpless and useless.  
  
Slowly, but surely, the armies of Mordor and Isengard are wiping out all human resistance. All that we feared has become truth.  
  
There is not enough strength in the elves; more than half have already left for Valinor. I'm sure that Sauron planned all this. He waited until our defenses were at their weakest, then attacked at the top, a spy of his stealing the Ring of Galadriel, exposing Lothlórien to the enemy. He then overwhelmed Lórien, we were easy to take, and both our Leaders had gone. Galadriel, my mother's cousin, taken by the Dark Lord, and her husband murdered.  
  
Our Lady, bound by sorcery and locked away in Barad-dûr until she accepts Saurons mocking terms. Marry him and share her power, or die.  
  
The Hobbits of the Fellowship have fled back to the Shire, their homeland, but there is no hiding from the rot of Mordor.  
  
** ~~~~  
  
End of preview, please go read the other part of this chapter in "In the Shadows"  
  
Please??? *hugs* I love you guys! 


End file.
